Hayato Uchiha
Hayato is an 18 year old shinobi living in Konohagakure. Hayato has developed into a fine shinobi but is still trying to think of his way of life. He speaks mostly to his fraternal twin brother and Kain these days since all of his clan members were murdered. As of now Hayato is the only member of Konoha 12 currently in Konoha that knows Atsuko is the one that killed the clan. Hayato never knew her name and only knows that it was an Uchiha that brought death upon the others. Personal * Birthday: February 24 (Pisces) * Gender: Male * Blood Type: B- * Classification: Close ranged and long ranged ninja tools and ninjutsu, taijutsu * Affiliation: Konoha * Team: Team Kisei * Rank: Jounin * Clan: Uchiha * Nature Type: Fire Release (Affinity), Lighting Release, Earth Release, Water Release, Wind Release (The last three he learned to strengthen his Sharingan but he hasn't truly mastered them. Family Father: Uchiha Hiroshi - Deceased Mother: Uchiha Ayano - Deceased Sister: Uchiha Kyoko - Deceased Brother: Uchiha Kahlil, fraternal twin brother Background Hayato and his siblings were never that close to their parents because of how committed they were to their duties. His father was part of the police force and would train Hayato and Kahlil to their breaking point. His mother loved the three children very much but could never tell them that as she was often absent for a very long time because of a mission. Hayato despised specifically his father who would often tell him he was weak and would usually overwork Hayato. Hayato has grown into an excellent shinobi since those days, although he hated his father at one point he misses him greatly along with his mother and especially his sister. Appearance Hayato has dark obsidian eyes and medium lengthened black hair. He has become more tan since he went on an adventure around the ninja world and is a tad bit shorter than his brother Kahlil. He cut his hair shorter after the journey. While on his way back home he got a horizontal scar on his nose from a man who attempted to blind him and take his money. Hayato wears the standard jounin attire with the sleeves stopping midway. He has bandages going all the way from his knuckles to his bicep. Beneath the bandages there is a seal on his wrist that summons a non curved blade fūma shuriken. He wears his tool pouch strapped to his right leg and black sandals. Hayato bears a large fūma shuriken on his back, which is his signature weapon. When he has the day off from missions Hayato prefers to wear his Uchiha shirt and black shorts. Personality Hayato was at one time very reclusive and quiet, he never got close to many people because his father would train him so much. He was always so focused on getting better. He graduated early and once he joined Team Kisei, his personality went through a slow transformation, he became great friends with his new teammate and sensei. He had a brief encounter with a girl, Rei Shimura, who hehad opened up to briefly but never spoke to her much after that. He was acquainted with Shinzo Yuki before he defected from the village as well. Hayato now has a less quiet demeanor as he has learned a lot from seeing most of the ninja world. He realized that he is also quite shy and that is part of the reason that he never tried to make friends when he was in the academy. Abilites Hayato copied numerous techniques during the time skip as he met multiple ninja and got to fight some as well. His ninjutsu skills have become great since he has learned to control other chakra natures so that he can better utilize his Sharingan. Although he has learned them he lacks proficiency in water and wind. His genjutsu skills are similar to Sasuke's and how they aren't as honed as most Uchiha. His taijutsu is excellent and one of his strong suits as his Sharingan helps him land hits because of the ability to see his opponents next move by their smallest muscle movements. His speed and dexterity are a deadly combination to go along with taijutsu. He has great skill in wielding a katana and still carries his signature, fūma shuriken with him. His sealing abilities are poor because he never saw a point in training himself in them. He has learned a lot on his ninja journey further his combat knowledge and especially helped in training to learn chakra natures and learn more ninjutsu. Ninja Stats * Ninjutsu techniques: Above Average * Genjutsu techniques: Average * Taijutsu arts techniques: Excellent * Kenjutsu techniques: Below Average * Bukijutsu of ninja tools: Excellent * Kekkei Genkai traits: Sharingan * Kinjutsu techniques: None * Fuuinjutsu techniques: Below Average * Intelligence: Excellent * Strength of your body's muscles: Above Average * Agility well you can move, dodge, etc.: Excellent * Dexterity well you can aim/form seals: Excellent * Stamina amount: Above Average * Constitution well you can take a hit: Average * Chakra Control for medical ninja: Average Trivia * Hayato knows Atsuko killed the clan because he saw her kill his sister but he doesn't know her name, only that her eyes had the Sharingan * Hayato is quite fond of dogs and sometimes dreams of being a member of the Inuzuka Clan.